Kids These Days
by Kaku-chan
Summary: What if Nara Sasune was afraid of her own shadow? A Nara? Afraid of their own shadow? NO WAY? haha! Cute fic. Includes Ramen-stealing kid, Uchiha Sakura, shadows, and eye-stealing ponds! Uchiha Kids also included!


_**This idea just popped into my head while I was babysitting.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Konoha tweleve was having their second picnic together. Yes, everyone was very content. The sun was up, the birds were chirping, cherry blossoms in full bloom, yes...it was very peacful. The Uchiha twins; Kenji and Satoshi were babysitting their little sister; Ayame, along with the other genins. Nara Sora, was babysitting his little sister, Sasune. Hyuuga Toshi was helping his cousin Uzumaki Kagome babysit her baby brother Ichigo Uzumaki. So yes...everything was fine and dandy until...

"MOMMY!!" yelled Nara Sasune, the little three year old running to her mother Yaminaka Ino. Uchiha Sakura cocked an eyebrow when she saw tears in Sasune's eyes. "Yes Sasune?" asked Ino. "MOMMY! SOMETHING'S FOLLOWING MEEEE!!" she yelled, pointing to the black thing on the ground that was under her. "Sasune-chan, uh...that's your shado-" "MOMMY!! HELP!! SEE IT WON'T STOP FOLLOWING MEEE!!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Sasune-chan you-" "DADDY!! DADDY!!" yelled Sasune running to her father Shikamaru Nara who was with the boys. Shikamaru sighed. "Yes Troublesome-Sasune??" The boys sweatdropped _He even calls his kids troublesome?? _that thought in their minds. "DADDY!! SOMETHINGS FOLLOWING MEEE!!" she yelled, her tears running down her cheeks. "Where??" he said his father instincts cutting in.

"_There_...Right THERE AND IT WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME!! IT'S TROUBLESOME!!" she yelled pointing to her shadow. He sweatdropped, the boys trying hard not to chuckle. He sighed inwardly _How is she supposed to master Shadow-possesion jutsu?? _"Listen Troublesome Sasune...that is your _shadow..._your friend, it won't hurt you." he said smiling. "My...friend?"

She asked cocking her head to the side. "Yes.." "OH! OKAY! I'm going to tell Ayame-chan about this!" she said skipping to where her best friend was, at the pond.

When she was gone...Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Kakashi, Asuma, Shino, and Kiba snickered. "Shikamaru...your daughter seems...I don't know, scared of her own shadow?" said Asuma. Shikamaru shrugged "Meh..."

_**With Ayame, Kenji, Satoshi, and Sasune...**_

Kenji and Satoshi were both sparring in an open area. Ayame was looking at her reflection. She was staring at her dark green orbs.

_Wow...I never noticed that my eyes are greener than mommy's eyes._

_**HE-LLO!! OF COURSE THEY ARE YOU DUMMY!!**_

_You're a dummy!!_

_**DUMMY!!  
**_

_Go away inner-dummy! You can't tell me what to do! I swear on my pony!_

_**You don't have a pony!!**_

_I have an imaginary pony!! DUMMY!_

_**DUMMY!! DON'T GET ME MA-AD!!**_

"Aya-forehead!!" yelled Sasune, waving her hands in front of her face. Ayame then snapped out of her thoughts and moved Sasune's hand away from her face."Move Sasune-pig! I can't see my eyes!" she snapped. Ayame then gasped as she saw her eyes were red."AHHHH!! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEIR RED AHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY! EYES!!" she yelled, running past her two older brothers yelling 'MY EYES!! MY PREETTYFULLEST EYES!!'

Her two brother's cocked an eyebrow and ran after.

"TOU-SAN!! TOU-SAN!!" she yelled glomping her father, burying her face in his chest, mumbling 'My eyes, my eyes...' Suddenly her two brothers came and yelled "WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE EYES!!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and gave Ayame a pat on the head, making her look up from his chest. "MY! EYES TOU-SAN!! THEY'RE RED!! I WANT THEM BACK!! THE POND STOLE MY EYES!!" she yelled, glaring at her father with her new 'red' eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Asuma, and Kiba sweatdropped. "A-Aya-chan..it's-" "BOO-HOO! My beautiful green eyes...are gone and I want them back...my eyes.."she mumbled. Suddenly Uzumaki Ichigo, and Sasune came and patted her back. "It's okay! Aya-chan!! At least you can see!" said Ichigo. Ayame bonked his head yelling "BAKA!! I WANT MY EYES BACK!!" she yelled. Again, everyone sweatdropped. Sasuke sighed "Aya-chan...it's okay if your eyes are red, you will get your pretty eyes back again." he said acting out of character.

Ayame gasped "Really??" Sasuke nodded. "No!" yelled Naruto, grinning. "WHAT!!" Naruto laughed. "TOU-SAN!!/Naruto!!" yelled Sasuke and Ichigo yelled bonking the poor Rokudaime's head. "Oww...I'm just kidding you Aya-chan! You're eyes will go pretty again!!" he said. Ayame glared and bonked his head. "OWWW!!" "That deserved you Naruto-Ojisaan!!" she yelled.

_Inner??_

_**Hm??**_

_You think my eyes will go back again??_

_**Yea..that's what Tou-san said.**_

_I hope so..._

_**Don't worry!! They'll go back to normal!!**_

_Okay!_

Ayame smiled and nodded at herself. "My eyes will go pretty again." she mumbled. "Come on Sasune-pig!! Ichigo-kun!! Let's go to our mommy's!!" she said. "YOSH!!" yelled Sasune and Ichigo, the three of them was about to run when... "TOU-SAN CAN I HAVE YOUR RAMEN!! THANKS!!" yelled Ichigo stealing Naruto's ramen.

Naruto just stood there...looking at his hands. Sasuke and Kiba burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!! BAKA GOT HIS RAMEN JACKED BY HIS KID!!" Kiba yelled

laughing. "My Hinata-chan's rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!" he yelled.

_**Well it's complete!! REVEIW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIES!!**_

_**Love, Ayis**_


End file.
